GG Rory and Logan True loves never dies
by mikesbabigurl
Summary: It's been 3 years since Rory and Logan split. Rory is now in New York and she bumps into Logan. Will the spark still be there or will they go on their separate ways. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Rory and Logans love never dies**

Chapter 1 It's been 3 years since Rory graduated from yale and started her new career on the Obama compaign.

In these past few years Logan has always on her mind she has never stopped loving him and missed him everyday. But she knows since he said No to his wedding proposal he has moved on and probably never thinks of her. Now Rory finally works for the new york times as journalists her dream came true, except one she isn't with Logan.

She talks to her mom Loralie at least once a day and is very happy her mom is finally married to Luke. Her and Paris are still good friends and Paris lives with Doyle also in New York while Paris is still in grad school for Pre med.

"Hey Gilmore" said Beth.

"What's up Beth" said Rory.

" Do you want to go have a few drinks after work at Charlie's?" asked Beth.

"Sure. sounds great" said Rory.

Beth is Rory's friend from the Times. Beth is a party girl and usually keeps her mind off of Logan. Beth and Rory started walking down the street towards Charlie's its raining and warm out. Charlie's is where Rory and Beth go mostly every night after work to just wind down. They get in and order their normal and while they start walking to a table Rory looks up and notices two friendly faces she hasn't seen in a long time. Its Collin and Finn she starts thinking man how she misses them but needs to hide from them because she doesn't want to hear how Logan's life is and how he moved on. But it was too late they spotted her and all of sudden you hear Finn

"My fair lady Rory" Finn yells through the whole bar.

"Hey Finn and Collin. How's everything going haven't seen you in about 3 years?' Rory asks

" Doing great Rory been an accountant out here in New York at a big firm." Collin states

And then Finn states " Drinking and living off my trust fund."

"Same ole Finn and that's great Collin." Rory says.

"What's going on with you Rory, last thing i heard you where on the Obama compaign?" Collin asks while Finn is falling over his own feet.

" I was but thats over now I'm working at The New York Times." says Rory.

"Well guys it was nice seeing you but i have to get back to my friend , Keep in touch here is my number \ 555-459-1237" said Rory.

"Good night Rory and its been great to see you again." says Collin.

Rory walks over to Beth sits next to her at the bar and has a few more drinks. Beth pulls Rory on the dance floor and they start dancing. Rory finally tells Beth she thinks its time she needs to get home long day tomorrow and she has an interview for her piece.

Rory goes and get her jacket on and grabs her purse waves to beth and starts heading to the door. As she is about to grab the door knob its opens and she can't believe who is in front of her its him with his brown eyes and messy blonde hair , Its LOGAN she cant believe it.

"Hey Ace!" says Logan.

She doesn't say anything just walks past him and leaves the bar starts crying she misses him so much and she still loves him nothing has changed. She gets home takes off her jacket gets into her pjs and curls up on her couch and cries herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy! Will update as it comes to me! Gilmore Girls character i don't own.

Chapter 2

Rory wakes up with her alarm going off and runs to take a shower and gets dressed for the office. She gets to the office walks in grabs a coffee and gets to her desk and theres a package sitting there for her. She opens it up and she can't believe what she sees its a Rocket with a note.

 **Dear Rory , Hope you like it ...Logan**

Rory picks up the phone and calls her mom.

" Hey the fruit from my loin. Whats going on?" Loralie says.

"Mom i really need to talk to you about something. Please keep an open mind. This is really important and i don't know exactly how to handle this and i need some advice." Rory says.

"Ok kid shoot whats going on." says Loralie.

"Ok mom so this is whats going on. I went to Charlie's last night with Beth. And when i was there i saw Collin and Finn which was a nice surprise. We talked for awhile and it was nice to see them. So after talking with them i went over had a few more drinks with Beth and i decided i should started heading home when i was leaving mom Logan walked in and it felt like my heart stopped beating i didn't know what exactly i should do. He tried to talk to me but i just walked past him and got home. Mom i think i still love him and i think i made a horrible mistake when i said No to him." Rory said

"Oh kid i knew you still had those feelings for him he is your Luke." Loralie tried to calm her daughter down.

"No mom theres more. So this morning when i got to the office there was a package on my desk i opened it up and there inside was a Rocket with a note from Logan. Mom i don't know what he is trying to say to me what should i do ?" Rory explains.

"Well sweetie my honest opinion i think he still cares for you. Remember when he left for London and he left you the package with the Rocket remember what it meant. i think he is trying to tell you something. Maybe you should try to talk to him. Just an idea kid . You can clear you head and then so can he . You guys left everything in the air." Said Loralie

" Ok mom Im just afraid i was hurt when he left but i miss him so much when i saw him my heart just melted i know that sounds stupid but that is how it felt. I still love him so much i think that is why i couldn't move on ever. Well mom i got to go i need to finish this article and send it to proofing. I love you mom thanks" says Rory.

" Your welcome kid o . Call me later" says Loralie and she hung up the phone.

Rory decided her mom is right she needs to talk to Logan but how can she get ahold of him. So she started googling his name and found that he is living in New York now and is a big CEO to a publishing company. She find his email and decides its time.\

 _Dear Logan_

 _Sorry i was so rude last night it was just a big surprise. Thank you so much for the Rocket it was a nice gift. How are you doing? Thanks again Logan_

 _Rory_

She think a bit and then hits send. She starts thinking is he going to email me back. She starts looking through her notes for her article sorting them all out. While working on her article her computer pings she has an email she looks and its from logan. She takes a deep breathe and opens the email.

 _Dear Ace_

 _Your very welcome for the gift. It was great seeing you last night. I talked to Collin and Finn and they said you where talking to them and they told me you were working at The New York Times so i sent you the rocket there. I would like to see you and i need to tell you something . Please Rory meet me tonight for drinks._

 _Logan_

Rory starts typing to him , he wants to see her.

 _Logan_

 _i would love to meet up with you. 7 at Charlie's. I'm there every night Hope that is ok._

 _Rory_

She sits and waits for his reply and the computer dings.

 _Ace_

 _thats sounds great see you at 7._

 _Logan_

She starts smiling , she is going to see him tonight and she cant wait. Maybe he still care for her like she cares for him . So she starts working on her article and awaits seeing Logan at 7.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please enjoy! I don't own the character.**_

 **Chapter 3**

Rory just finished up her article and sent it to proofing. She starts straightening up her disk when all of sudden Beth shows up.

"Hey Rory. So drinks after work like usual."

"Not tonight Beth. Well I'll be there but i meeting someone."

"Meeting someone girl who is it a guy? Is it one of the guys from the bar the other night."

"No Beth. Do you remember my ex Logan i told you about. Well we contacted me this morning and we made plans to meet up tonight at 7 for drinks."

"Oh really Wow Rory, Well I so glad sick of you sad all the time"

" I'm not sad all the time Beth. Shit its 630 i got to jet and get out of here to meet him."

" Have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow. I might pop in to check this guy out"

"Ok i got to jet see you at Charlie's or tomorrow." smiled and left.

As she walks down to Charlie's she starts getting butterflies in her stomach and she can't believe she will be with Logan soon, having a few drinks and just being in each other company. She turns the corner and sees him standing up on the wall of Charlie's waiting for her and she stops when he sees her and smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Hey Ace"

"Hey Logan"

"Are ready."

"Yeah "

Logan put his hand on her lower back and walks her into the bar. They order their drinks and they walk over to a table to sit. They sit in quiet for a bit and then Logan clears his throat.

"How.s it been going Ace? How's work, your mom and everything?"

"Everything is going good after i got off the Obama compaign. i got the job at The Times. Been there for about a year. Mom is good she finally married Luke."

"WoW thats great Ace." silent pause for about 10 seconds "Ace i really need to talk to you about how things where left 3 years ago. Rory i have missed you so much and i should of never just left the way i did. I tried to move on but i couldn't i knew i wouldn't be able to. I understand it was a jump for both of us but i shouldn't of just walked away i loved you Rory so much and i just didn't want to be so far from you again my heart just broke last time when i was in London and you where in yale. I'm sorry Rory Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive you Logan its in the past and i feel the same way. I missed you too Logan i also tried to move on but i couldn't. Im sorry i said No , it wasn't that i didn't want to marry you because i did. I always saw myself being married to you logan it was just I had no job offers yet and i was scared to move that far from my mom so quick. But it wasn't because i didn't love you logan because i did and never stopped." She couldn't believe she just said that and when she looked at him he just put his head down and looked at his beer.

They sat there for about another hour and just talked about work, their apartments and family. Rory found out their Logan's grandfather died. His mom is still his mom and his dad bought at least 4 more papers. She told him how her mom had a miscarriage, how april is starting yale in the fall and how his mom and luke got married. They both decided it was getting late and they got work in the morning. They got up and put their jackets on and started walking out the door.

"Hey Ace. Can i call you sometime? Maybe we can do this again?"

"Yes Logan that would be nice I would like that"

Logan comes over and hugs Rory leans down and kisses her. And all of sudden at the same time they said " I LOVE YOU"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy , i don't own the characters**

Chapter 4

Rory walked into her apartment and in her mind she can't believe they just said those three words at the exact same time. She is thinking was it just out of the blue , did he mean it she knows she did but did he. She hopes he does she hope he still really does love her. As soon as she thought of that her phone binged she looked at it was a text from logan.

Hey Ace. I miss you already. Please sleep well and i hope to see you soon good night Logan

She thinks of what to say and she types back to him.

Hey Miss you too. I hope you sleep well and i will see you soon . Good night Logan…Rory

She starts getting ready for bed and her phone bings again.

Can we meet up tomorrow Ace maybe dinner. I can pick you up at 730. Logan

She thinks he wants to see her and she is smiling, so she texts back.

That sounds great. See you at 730.

She finishes getting ready for bed and nothing back yet. So she goes to the kitchen and get a drink decides to curl up with a book and read for awhile. Her phone finally bings and she picks it up.

Ok Ace See you at 730 Love you Logan

She can't believe he said it again maybe he does mean it and he still loves me.

OK See you then Love you too ..Rory

She starts reading her book again and falls asleep.

She wakes up at 6am and starts getting ready for work. Starts walks to her car and starts towards The Times. She starts thinking of Logan and of the messages they said to each other last night and it brings a smile to her face. She gets to the parking garage and parks her car, gets out and walks to the coffee cart , she gets her coffee and starts heading to the elevator and to her desk. As she gets to her desk there is a dozen of red roses on her desk with a card. _**Hey Ace Cant wait to see you tonight… Love Logan**_

She cant believe he sent her a dozen of red roses maybe they can start over maybe he will propose again and this time she will say yes. She needs to stop thinking like this its been 3 years maybe he just loves her as a friend nothing more i guess she will see tonight.

All of sudden her phone rings she sees on caller id its her mom and she answers.

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"Im good hun i wanted to see how everything is going with Logan what did you say what happened?"

" Ok well we went out for drinks last night and he stated he misses me and he is sorry that he just picked up and left. And he just wanted to spend this life with me. I told him that i missed him too and that i did want to marry him but i wanted to find a job and work things out and get my life sorted out with a job first. Then mom when we were leaving him hugged me and leaned down and gave me the most romantic kiss. When we were about to part ways we both said I LOVE YOU at the same time. I mean exactly at the same time. When I got home he texted me and said he missed me already, he said good night and he hopes to see me soon , i told him the same thing and then he asked if i would come out for dinner with him today at 730 and i said i would and mom he said he loved me again. Mom I want to be back with him i really do love him and i know saying No to him was the biggest mistake i ever did. I just don't know what to do and i don't know if he still really love me or is it just as a friend i hope i find out tonight when we go out to dinner."

"Sweet i think he still loves you more then a friend. You always over analysis things. You need to just think quick and see how it is. Think about this kid, the rocket, the drinks, how he said he misses you , him saying he loves you , and then the roses. Come on kid this boy is still head over heels for you. Just go with it and make sure you call me after dinner so i know what happens."

"Ok mom i will and your right. I love logan , i am in love with him and that will never change. I think mom wait i know i want to be Rory L Huntzberger. I know thats a big step but mom after 3 years but i feel the same way as back then maybe more in love with him. Mom i got to go time to for me to work . Ill talk to you later. I love you mom"

" Love you kid. Talk to you soon."

Rory opens her email and see an email from proofing she has to update her article and send it back to them. So she starts on that to keep her mind off of it until about 4 so she can go home take a shower and get ready for her date with Logan. The day went fast and she just sent her article back to proofing. She turns off her computer picks up her jacket and purse and starts walking out to the car. She starts driving home so she can get ready for her date. While she walks up to the door she sees another box at the door. She picks it up and unlocks her apartment and goes inside opens up the box and there inside was a cd with a note that say please listen while you get ready for our date. She puts it in the cd player and its all songs her and logan ever danced to. Songs they called their songs and other ones that remind her of him and vise virus. She listens to all the songs while she gets dressed. She decides to wear her blue dress the one she remembers Logan loves with her white heals. She looks up and she notices its 715 and Logan will be there soon. About 10 mins later there is a knock on the door and she goes to the door opens it up and there he stands so sexy and hot. Man she thinks i love that guy.

"Wow Rory you look great"

"Thank you Logan , You look very handsome"

"Thanks Ace , Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Let me grab my jacket."

They walk out of Rory's apartment building and gets into Logan's car, and they start driving to the restaurant. They get there and Logan opens the door for Rory and they walk into the restaurant. The hostess takes them to their seats they sit down and order drinks and food.

"Ace thank you for coming out with me. I just needed to talk to you."

"Thank you for asking me Logan. Whats up? What do you need to talk about?"

"When i saw you the other day at the bar my heart starting skipping beats. Yeah that sound corny. But its how i feel. Rory when you said No and it broke my heart but i know when i walked away it broke yours. Rory i missed you so much you been on my mind all the time wondering how you been , if you missed me, have you found someone else and if you still loved me. I don't know what is going on with me but i need to really tell you something. I still love you and i mean I'm in love you with you. What do you think Ace?"

"Logan yes when you left me on my graduation i was heart broken because i wanted to marry you and i wanted to me your wife. I always dreamed about it all the time when we were together. I also missed you everything day wondering if you still loved me and i was so worried you found someone else. When i was in San Diego on the compaign I saw you once i hide behind a pole because i was scared to see you. Logan I'm still in love you and always will. When i said forever and always Logan i meant it."

"Do you think Ace maybe we can pick up where we left off and get back together I love you Ace and always will."

"Yes logan i would love that. I love you too always and forever"

Logan grabs her face and kisses her hard. They finish dinner and they get up and leave. They walk out holding hands like nothing ever happened. Logan walks her to the door kisses her good bye. Rory walks into her apartment and smiles and knows she had her love of her life back and that is all she cares about. She has Logan back and everything is good now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you will enjoy!

Chapter 5

As soon as she got in her apartment and took her shoes off and put her jacket down. Her phone chimes and she looks down to see its a text from Logan.

 _Ace I love you and ill see you tomorrow. Logan_

She has a big smile on her face from that text. She wishes he would of stayed the night.

 _I love you to Logan always will. Why don't you come over around 7 we can order food and watch a movie. Let me know Rory_

So she starts walking to her room to get changed into her Pjs and she gets a text from Beth.

 _Hey Rory haven't seen you in awhile. We need to get together soon Beth_

Rory waits a moment a texts her back

H _ey Beth sorry i been busy with Logan. We got back together. What about saturday drinks at Charlie's. Rory_

A few seconds later a text comes through and its Beth

 _So glad you are back with Logan. Saturday sounds great. See you then Beth_

Rory text her back quickly

 _See ya then. Working from home tomorrow. Logan's coming over for dinner and a movie. Good night Rory_

As she sits there she notices Logan never messaged her back. Maybe he feel asleep. She get comfortable on couch opens her laptop and starts working on her feature article for the next issue for The Times. All of sudden there is a knock at the door. She wonders who it can be especially at this time. She walks over to the door and opens and there he stands its Logan he's at her door.

"Logan what are you doing here? Everything ok?"

"Ace, I just had to come back and do this."

Logan grabs her face and kisses her passionately.

"See you tomorrow at 7! Love you Ace"

"Love you to Logan"

He walks out and heads to the elevator she watches him like she did when he left for london. But she know this time she will see you the next day.

Rory wakes up and walks to the kitchen, She starts the coffee pot and pulls out a blueberry scone for breakfast. She notices her phone is blinking. She has a text message

 _Good Morning Ace, Can't wait to see you tonight. Love Logan_

That just brings a smile on her face. She thinks how much she has missed him in the past couple years and how her life was missing something and she knows that now the one thing that was missing was Logan. She texts him back.

 _Good Morning Logan. Can't wait to see you either. Miss you Love Rory_

She finishes breakfast decides to take a shower and get ready for the day. She is so happy she is working from home today so she can just relax until she sees Logan later that night. She gets out of the shower decides to put on her Yale sweats and tshirt. Goes to the couch opens up her laptop and starts on her next article. All of sudden she gets an email from her boss at work.

 **Dear Rory,**

 **We just got a phone call from Mitchum Huntzberger. He is launching a new online magazine and called and asked you personally to cover it. Heres is number and email. He would like you to contact him personality. 555-457-1215 and email is MHuntzberger . Please contact him soon. Contact me back to let you know what happening and when you are getting together**

 **Gregg**

Shit Rory thinks why is Logan's dad contacting me about a story. But she knows she needs to contact Mitchum or her job will be on the line. No one knows she knows the Huntzbergers. She kept that out of the loop when she applied for the job.

 _ **To:MHuntzberger**_

 _ **From: RoryGilmore**_

 _ **Dear Mr Huntzberger**_

 _ **Hello Mr. Huntzberger. I was contacted my the editor to contact you regarding a story. I was told you personality asked for me to cover this article. I am excited to see what this is all entails. Hope to talk to you soon.**_

 _ **Rory Gilmore, Journalist The New York Times**_

Rory can't believe Mitchum contacted her about a story. Last time she talked to him he said she didn't have it to become a journalist and now he wants her to cover the story. Then she starts to over think. Does he know me and Logan are back together? Is he just trying to get me at arms length because he knows Logan in back in NYC and doesn't want me to be around him? She doesn't know but she does know she needs to contact Logan asap to let him know what is going on. She decides incase he is in a meeting it would be better to text him then call him.

 _Logan, i got a interesting email to me from my editor at The Times. Your father contact him and asked me personally to cover a story about some launching of a new online magazine. Just wondering do you know anything about this. Love Rory_

All of sudden her phone starts ringing she looks down and its Logan

"Ace what do you mean my father contacted your editor? I'm completely lost"

"Logan i decided to work from home today. I was getting ready to work on my next article from Thursday papers when i got email from my editor stating your father called and asks for me personally to cover the story on someone launching of a new online magazine he owns. I'm so lost and confused about this because last time i saw him he said i didn't have it in me to become a journalist and now he wants to to cover a story for him. Logan does he know about us? Did you tell him we were back together?"

"No Ace i didn't tell anyone about us yet, well except for Colin and Finn. But thats it. And i know they wouldn't say anything."

"Ok just wanted to make sure, I did contact him to see if he emails be back if he does ill let you know. Your still coming over at 7 right?"

"Of course Ace i will be there. See you at 7. Cant wait to hold you in my arms. And Ace, I miss you"

"Ok see you at 7 and miss you too logan"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

They hang up. Rory works on her article to send it for proofing before Logan gets there she sees the time its 6:45. Shit im still in my sweats. And i need to order the food before he gets there and all of sudden she heres a knock at the door. Shit Logan's here. She runs to the door to answer it and there he is.

"Hey there Ace"

"Hey Logan come on in , Sorry I"m still in my sweats i just finished my article and didn't get to change yet."

"You look amazing no matter what you wear, I just wanted to see you , I couldn't get you out of my mind at all today."

"Me either, I order pizza for dinner and have a few movies out so we can pick and watch."

"Sounds good"

Logan swoops her up and hugs her close to him , he loves how she feels in his arms, He bends down and kisses her and is so glad they are back together. They been chatting all night, eating pizza and cuddling on the couch watching movies. Rory doesn't want him to leave but she doesn't know exactly how to tell him.

"Hey Logan"

"Yes Ace"

"I have a question for you well a proposition."

"Whats that"

"Well i was thinking since its getting late. Do you thinking maybe you can stay here tonight with me? We don t have to do anything except cuddle. I want to take things slow Logan but i would love to fall asleep in your arms."

Logan just grines at her and Rory is getting nervous.

"I would love to Ace. Best offer i had in a long time"

"Hey also so you know I wont be around Saturday night. My friend from work Beth is bumming that we haven't had our night caps after work at Charlie's so i was thinking of meeting up with her for drinks Saturday"

"That sounds like fun, Maybe i will have a guys night out with Colin and Finn. If Steph lets Collin out?"

"No way Collin is still with Steph. That's awesome so glad for them. Hey i got an idea why don't we all go to Charlie's to have a few drinks. Beth is a red head Finn will like that." Rory chuckles

"Are you sure Ace i don't want to take you away from you friend at all. You need that girl time"

"Yes it will be great to see Steph and Beth she would love to meet you and we can to introduce her to Finn"

"Okay sounds great Ace, Wanna head to bed? I want to hold you and fall asleep with you in my arm"

"Yes lets go"

Rory and Logan get under the covers and gets all relax. Logan put his one more under Rory neck and his other one around her waist and pulls her close to him..

"Hey Ace"

"Yeah"

"i just wanted to say i missed this and I LOVE YOU"

"Me too Logan and I LOVE YOU TOO"

.

They give each other another kiss and then just relax in each other arms and fall asleep.


End file.
